The Power of Forgiveness
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: Elena is trying to cope with the sadness of the betrayal of her cousin Esteban, but when she visits Carla Delgado in prison who lost her family, the two bond and discover some things about each other that are very much alike. Will Elena's bond with Carla create a new friendship between the two? Will this relationship help Elena give her the strength to forgive Carla and Esteban?
1. I'll deal with you later

_Hey Everyone, I just saw "The Magic within" and "Dreamcatcher" and these two episodes broke my heart, for Carla and Esteban. I just had to write a story about them. **Warning:** Elena will be a savage in this chapter._

* * *

Elena remembered that she had to deal with Carla later after what happened at Carnaval and now was that time.

Elena walked down to the dungeon to meet Carla in her cell.

"Carla Delgado." She said in authoritive tone.

"Princess." Carla responded.

Carla stood up to face the princess, she was terrified to see her.

Elena looked at her with a stern face.

"I'm here to talk to you, the last time we spoke to begged me to free your father and promise to do anything I ask." "Well, here's your chance, before I even think of turning him back to normal, I need you to tell me what happened.

"Yes Princess." Carla replied.

Carla took deep breath as she explained what happened.

"We were all escaping on the path Esteban was leading us to, then an avalanche came and knocked me and Esteban off a cliff. "Esteban managed to climb up to safety, but I was hanging off a ledge." "Papa tired to save me, but I was slipping till I couldn't hold on any longer." "I was falling until mama saved me with her magic, then I ran to Papi and hugged him." Carla was shaking "I thought i was going to die." "She wanted for us to move forward to Takaina, but Papa refused." "He was trying to protect me, he gave up the dark magic, and at that moment...Tears were coming down Carla's face as she remembers the horrifying experience in front of her eyes. "Mama just turned him to stone." Carla sobbed. "She wanted me to join her but i refused." "Mama and Esteban just took off and I stayed with my Papa, what's left of him."

Elena felt sympathy for Carla as she heard the whole story, but she knows that there are some things that can't be forgiven.

"I'm sorry, what you had to go through I really do." Elena said. "But you know, I don't know if I should free your father, you've committed many crimes in Avalor and my familia and I dont take that lightly." Elena said in a serious tone "You stole my mother's tiara, you released Marimonda to destroy Avalor, you tried to steal an ancient artifact that could've destroyed the kingdom, you joined Shuriki to take over my kingdom again, and you along with your mother tried to kill me." "Why should I even free your father?"

Carla was saddened, shameful, and afriad.

"I know I don't deserve your mercy, I know I've done a lot of terrible things and I am sorry for everything Elena, I really am." Carla pleaded. "All I wanted is to have a happy family, but now all I want is my father."

"I'm going to think a lot hard on that, Delgado." Elena said in a unforgiving tone.

As Elena was leaving the dungeon Carla was desperately calling her from her cell.

"Please princess, please save my Papa! he's the only family I have! I have no one else!" Carla sobbed.

Elena heard Carla crying as she was walking away from the dungeon, it breaks her heart to hear this but at the same she held a grudge against anyone who would harm her familia and her kingdom, was Carla the exception now that her own mother has betrayed her and she's all alone? she doesn't know, Elena feels conflicted, she did want Carla to pay for her crimes but she couldn't just leave her in that cell with no hope for her. she knows how it feels to lose someone you love and she definitely knows how it feels to have your own familia to betray you as she thought about her cousin Esteban who betrayed the family and has no doubt in her mind about exiling him. But does Carla really deserve to suffer as much as Esteban does? She has a lot to think about.


	2. Ash and Esteban

_**Hey guys Im back sorry it took so long but I managed to do a second chapter that focuses on Esteban and Ash.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one.**_

* * *

Ash and Zopilote were training Esteban to use dark magic, and this time he was taking his training seriously.

When it was time for Esteban and Ash to take a break, Esteban went to have some time to himself, he thought about Elena when she these words to him.

_"You are no longer Familia."_

It hurt him that she had said that to him in front of his face, he couldn't believe after all these years of the love his family showed him, even after he poured his heart out to his family, they turned his back on him. How could they even do such a thing?

Ash came over to talk to Esteban.

"I know how you feel about your family, you love your cousin so much that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, although she did turned her back on you, therefore you had to run away. if anything, she got what's coming to her."

"Maybe, maybe not. said Esteban "She did lose her parents because of me."

"and after all you've done for her she still sentenced you to exile and the rest of your familia agreed" Ash said.

"Not all of them." Esteban said. "Abuelo still has faith in me."

"That doesn't change anything now, your life is over, and it's all because of her. said Ash

"I know my family won't have anything against me forever, I just pray there's still a chance for me to make things right." said Esteban

Ash was very irritated with Esteban's worthless dedication to his family.

"You don't get it do you? no have no chance, after what you done to your family all those years ago, Elena will show no mercy! she will do whatever it takes to catch you and you know it! Your whole familia is against you, you will never be forgiven!"

"At least I'm not the only one who is known for betraying familia, Esteban retorted "you turned your back on your own, you turned Victor into stone, and left your own daughter behind!"

"Victor was useless to me, and Carla has made her choice." Ash said.

"She turned against you too, and now because of you, Elena has Carla locked up in the dungeon! "Who knows what harsh punishment she could be facing?"

Ash felt worried and enraged of what her daughter was going through with Elena at the palace. "I assure you, if Elena has done anything to make my little girl's life miserable, I swear ill...!"

Esteban stopped her right there "you will not swear anything on her!"

"Why do you still protect her?! she disowned you as familia!" Ash exclaimed.

"She may not care for me anymore, but that doesn't mean I dont care about her!" said Esteban

"What's the point in defending your cousin, when see doesn't see you as her cousin anymore?!" said Ash.

Esteban put his foot down on the conversation.

"I will not let Elena get hurt, that's final!" said Esteban

Before Ash can retort, Zopilote broke up the argument.

"All right you two break's over, we must resume our training." Zopilote said

"Gladly" Esteban said wanting to get away from Ash's anger.

Ash sneered at Esteban she thought that caring about her family made him look weak. "When will you ever come to your senses?" she thought.


	3. a Talk about Forgiveness

Hey Everyone, this chapter is on Elena and Francisco talking about how they feel about Esteban.

**WORK IN PROGRESS**

* * *

Elena was getting ready for the day when she found her abeulo in the family room strumming his guitar he looked sad and depressed.

"Abeluo are you okay" asked Elena

"I'm fine, mija." said Francisco

Elena didn't buy it. "Abuelo, I can tell what a sad face looks like."

Francisco smirked for a little bit knowing his own granddaughter.

"I'm just disappointed that, Esteban would go against his own family and now he's gone from our lives" said Francisco.

"I know it's hard, Abuelo. It hurts me even more, knowing that my own cousin is responsible for the my parents, how can I even go through something that?" Elena told him softly.

"Life isn't easy Elena, we just have to learn how to adjust through it." said Francisco.

Elena felt sad for Francisco for missing his grandson yet she was confused of how he would ever feel this way, after what Esteban did.

"Abuelo, can I ask you something?" asked Elena

"Of course, Majita." said Francisco

Why would you forgive Esteban?" Elena asked.

Fracisco felt uncomfortable with that question knowing how Elena is feeling about Esteban betrayal.

"Elena, I dont think this is the time to..." Fransisco tried to say.

"I'm not going to judge, I'm just going to listen." Elena said in a calming tone.

and with that, Francisco poured his heart out and explained his reasons.

"Because I care for him like he was my own son." "Yes, I am angry and hurt about what he has done to us, but I cant let the anger keep flowing inside me, I need to have peace. Hurt, pain, resentment, anger. It dives our familia, even more so it harms us more than it hurts others, sometimes we must let go of the past and live in the present." "If I could be honest with you mija, somewhere deep down inside I know that Esteban is a good man, he was just neglected at a young age and we never did anything about it, we could've prevented this from happening, and I wish he could come home and we could make things right together as a family. it's like you said we need to have a more open heart."

as Elena heard her abeulo, she never thought her own wisdom would throw back at her.

"I understand." Elena said. "I dont know happened with Esteban when I wasn't around but maybe we could've done something, maybe we could've helped feel less lonely. But I guess it's too late for that now."

"it's never too late to do the right thing, Majita." said Francisco

"Maybe not." said Elena

she considered of trying to reason with this situation.

"I cant promise that Esteban's crimes will go unpunished but if he ever comes back I'll try to understand him." said Elena. "and I want you to know that whatever happens Abeulo, you wont be alone. You'll always have me, Abeula, and Isa. We all will get through this together I promise."

I can live with that. Fransisco smiled.

they both hugged each other as they reconciled with her emotions together.

Elena just remembered that she had a kingdom to run. "Well I better get back to my royal duties." Elena smiled.

"Do what you have to do, Elena." said Francisco.

As Elena went to her duties she thought about what her abuelo said, she thought about Esteban when he was young they had the best times together in Avalor and the times they weren't hang out, Esteban was alone, left out, just he said himself, "I felt like I didn't matter." She never thought she was neglecting him until now, causing him to turn against his own family and help Shuriki take over Avalor. Was there more to the story than she thought? Maybe she never understood Esteban. But still, it doesn't excuse him from what he did all those years ago.

Her abuelo was right about one thing, her anger and emotions were harming her especially with her new magic going wild, Elena had to learn to let her feelings go and the best place to start is Carla, after her last confrontation with her she must be sad and scared, she is all alone and neglected just like Esteban in his youth, Elena thought that she might've been too harsh on her, the least she can do for Carla have an open heart with her.


	4. Carla's Reflection

Hey everyone, this one's focuses on Carla and her feelings about her mother's betrayal and her father.

**Work In Progress**

* * *

Down in the dungeon Carla was just sitting in her cell thinking about what she had witnessed, her own mother turning her father into was angry and heartbroken that Ash would turn against her own family and was to blind to see it.

"I cant believe it. She betrayed us! She betrayed her own familia! "I spent my whole life being evil for my mom so we could be a happy family when I should have been staying away from her! and after everything we been through she turned my father into stone right in front of me! she's a monster! I'll never forgive her for this ever!"

Tears of anger fell on Carla's face when she thought about what her mom did to her, scarring her for life, but then turned into into tears of sadness when she thought about her father.

She thought of the time when she sprained her ankle, Victor carried her to their cabin during the snowstorm on Navidad right before Ash came home, at that momment Carla knew that he would always be there for her when she was in trouble just any father would do for his daughter.

"Papa, I miss you, im scared and all alone, I don't know what to do, I lost everything because of mama, I wish you were here." Carla sobbed.

Then she thought about Elena telling her how she and Carla can relate for being wrong about family, Carla never thought she could have anything in common with the princess, imagine how upset she is about Esteban, maybe they weren't so different. Carla can see that Elena loves her family just as much as she does, she realized she was on the wrong side and had to get on the right one.

But then she was worried when she thought about all the terrible things she has done, she almost had Avalor destroyed by Marimonda and she has worked for Shuriki, not to mention that she tricked Elena and Naomi into being their fake friend and how she tricked Mateo's into getting that potion to revive Fiero, Elena was probably infuriated with her and her father there was no chance she would have mercy on her.

"There's is no way Elena would ever forgive me for all of the bad things i've done in the past." said Carla "but If I had just one chance, I would help Elena, do the right thing and stop my Mom and Esteban from being more powerful so she can take over Avalor and maybe Elena could free my Papa. and we'll be together again."

Carla hoped the one day that would be true.

"Don't worry papa, I'm not going to give up from now on things are going to change, and this time for good." Carla said.

...

As it was getting dark, Carla was about to get some sleep but before she did she looked up to the moon and stars, she remembered a soft little lullaby that Victor used to sing to her when she was a child. It would always make her feel better whenever she was alone.

_Look into your heart, my little girl_

_You know nothing can divide us in the entire world_

_There is nothing can break our bond_

_No one can separate our love _

_So whenever you're lost, afraid, or confused. _

_You'll never be alone, because I'll always be with you._

When Carla finished the song she tearfully smiled knowing that she's going to be okay as long as she remembers her father.

"Everything is going to be alright Papa, you'll see."

and with that, Carla laid down on the bench and slept peacefully.

* * *

Note: im not the best with lullabies but I made it emotional as possible.


	5. Elena and Carla talk

_Hey everyone this chapter is going to focus on Elena and Carla talking about how they feel about their Families' betrayals_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Elena walked down to the dungeon to talk to Carla while holding a basket of treats, after the way she treated Carla the last time, she felt guilty for making her feel worse than she already is. it's time that she have a more open heart with Carla.

"Carla" said Elena as she walked to Carla's cell.

"Princess" Carla immediately bowed to Elena with respect

"You dont have to bow, Carla." said Elena

Carla was surprised as she stood up

"What do you want?" Carla asked.

"I realized that the prison food here isnt the best, so I got you a little something." said Elena

She removed the cover from the basket and revealed some cheese empanadas.

Carla was confused. "I don't understand."

Elena sighed "Look I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, i just care for my family so much ever since I lost my parents to shuriki and I took my anger out on you when I shouldn't have." said Elena

"I deserved it." said Carla.

"Well that wasn't my best welcome gesture, Forgive me?" said Elena

Carla was still confused after their fist encounter in prison, but nodded her head yes. Then she took the basket from Elena and ate a few.

"What do you think?" asked Elena

"Better than prison food." said Carla

Elena was relived that she could break the ice with her, so they could start talking to each other.

"How are you holding up?" asked Elena

Not great, im just so sad, hurt, angry, and betrayed. said Carla

I know the feeling, said Elena

Carla thought of her mom as she was going these mixed emotions

"How could she do this me? she just turned papa into stone right in front of me and expected me to come with her." Carla sadly said.

What your mother did to your father was completely cruel, I can't imagine a mother can to something like to their own child. said Elena.

"I dont want anything to do with her ever again!" Carla angrily said.

"Carla, why did you even follow your mom?" asked Elena

Carla answered Elena when she let out all her feelings about Ash

"I looked up to her to became a powerful malvago, I did every single dark deed for her, because I loved her and I thought she loved me, but it turns out I never knew who she really was, I guess I wasnt good enough for her, maybe im worthless to her." said Carla

"She took the one thing that meant the world to me, my father. I cant believe that I was such a fool to follow her! I knew something was off when she said she wanted to be the one and only, but I was too ignorant to see it. I should've reconized from the beginning that my own mother was a liar, she never cared about me or papa, all she wanted was that takaina power! Now because of her, I'm locked up in this prison by myself, with no familia." Carla felt sadness in her heart.

Elena felt sympathy for Carla, she was surprised that mother as cruel as Ash would leave her child all alone.

"Your mother should never have treated you that, you deserve better." Elena tried to comfort Carla.

"it doesn't matter anymore." Carla said.

Elena sighed as she tried to sympathize with her.

"Look, I know how it feels to lose a family and to have one of your own betray you, I mean you look up to the ones you love for so long, and the next thing you know they are responsible for the murder of your own parents. I thought Esteban was my cousin we grew up together since we were kids we always had the best times together but I never suspected he was no good because we're family, until now. I was angry, sad, and hurt that my own cousin, my own flesh and blood would turn against us." Elena felt angry and sad as she thought about Esteban. "and now our family is more broken than ever because of what he did. How can you even recover from something like that?"

"I don't know, it feels like you don't know who to trust anymore because you're afraid of getting hurt again." Carla said

"You're right, sometimes it's hard to know who trust." said Elena

"You know, after mama abandoned me, I realized now that Papa is the true parent." said Carla. "He was only one who cared for me, throughout our villainous ways, all he did was make sure I was taken care of. When I was ever in danger he would always be there to help me, save me, protect me, love me."

"He sounds like a good father." said Elena

"He is." Carla said. "I just wanted for us to be a happy family again, now I have nobody, I'm all alone." Tears came down Carla's face.

Elena's heart broke for her, she knew what it felt like to lose somebody close to you and facing betrayal, she could never put that same kind of burden on anyone, not even Carla even if she was bad.

"Carla, I'm sorry what you had to go through, No one should be alone without familia." said Elena "I'm going to help you."

Carla looked up to Elena with expectation

"Does that mean...?" Carla said with her eyes brightened

"I can't free your father yet, you haven't earned it." said Elena. "but I can make prison more comfortable for you."

What do you mean? said Carla

"Well we can start by getting you better food." Elena smiled

"Well these cheese empanadas are pretty good." Carla grinned.

"and a better prison bed to sleep through the night." said Elena

Carla felt guilty that she was getting all of this.

"Princess, you don't have to.." Carla tried to say.

"And you won't have to be alone anymore, because I'll check on you to see how you're doing from time to time make sure you are treated well" Elena added.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Carla. "after everything I put you through?"

"Because the last thing I want for my people is feel the same pain I felt when I lost my parents, even you." said Elena

Thank you, Princess Elena. said Carla. "You know, I never had a real friend before."

Elena had to think on that, she was not ready to cross that line yet.

"Were not friends." Elena stated. "I just want to help you and do what's right."

"I understand." said Carla

"I'll talk to Gabe and have him order the guards to deliver that special care for you." said Elena

"Gracias, Princess." said Carla.

Elena was about to leave but then stopped to tell Carla one more thing.

"Carla?" said Elena

"Yes, Princess?" said Carla

"I'm glad we had this talk." Elena smiled.

"Me too." Carla smiled back.

Elena felt better when she talked to Carla not only it released her emotions about Esteban but she got to know Carla a little more. It gave Elena a little compassion to help out Carla out. It was the least she could do, after all the poor girl needs help, and somebody's got to be one to get her that help.


	6. a Disagreement in the Guard

Hey everyone! in this Chapter, Elena and Gabe have a disagreement between soldier and criminal.

it's short but I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena talked to Gabe about getting some comfortable provisions for Carla.

Are you serious?! Gabe was surprised.

"Yes I am serious, Gabe." Elena answered

"Elena we cant make Carla more comfortable, she's a bad guy." Gabe said. "Haven't you forgotten what she has done to Avalor?"

Gabe, Carla's lost her family she has no one to care for her. While her crimes are still inexcusable, it doesn't mean we can treat her like dirt. She needs to know that she's not alone, we have to help her get through the trauma she's facing. said Elena

"Look, I understand that Carla is broken from the betrayal of her Mom, and I think it's cruel and horrible." said Gabe. "But it doesn't change the fact she has committed many crimes and she should get the same treatment as any criminal, no matter what. I say that as Captain of the Guard."

Gabe, I know as Captain of the Royal Guard you are trying to keep the kingdom safe and that all criminals should get what they deserve. But when it comes to certain people, we need to be merciful with them because we don't know what they have been through. said Elena. That is a trait we all have to have inside of us, even royal guards.

"Justice is important, but mercy is just as important as well." Elena added.

Gabe sighed, even though they don't agree with each other they are friends no matter what, besides he has to take orders from the Crown Princess

"Okay Elena." Gabe finally agreed. "I'll have my soldiers make sure that Carla gets all the care she needs, but I wont like it."

"Thanks Gabe." Elena smiled.

Elena was grateful. she knew that Gabe stands on the boundary between soldier and criminal but he was willing to put it aside for his friend. Elena also knew that Carla was a criminal, but deep down inside her there was more to Carla's story than she thought, she would have to find out later.


	7. Esteban's guilt

Hey Everyone, it time to take a break from Elena and Carla and focus on Esteban again. In this one Esteban will feel remorseful about what happened to Alacazzar. *takes place after Spirit of a Wizard.*

Enjoy!

* * *

Ash and Esteban were still in their hideout.

Esteban felt bad about what happed to Alacazzar He was the master royal wizard of Avalor, a good friend to the king and queen, and now he's gone because of him, there was no way Mateo was going to forgive him for this.

"Alcazar, what have I done? I am sorry." Esteban said to himself

"How long must this guilt fest continue?" Ash growled. "First you defend Elena, and now you show sympathy for the old coot?"

"He is more than that!" Esteban retorted. "He's part of the family, Alacazzar was a great wizard, he amazed us with his magic, gave us wisdom, and always protected us from danger, and his grandson Mateo looked up to him even during shuriki's reign and now he's gone because of me, I feel responsible for his death and for the grief I put on the boy." Esteban felt remorseful.

"Zopilote eliminating Alacazzar was the best thing that ever happened to us, otherwise the master wizard would have caught us if it weren't for our beloved master." Ash said "and for the record you did nothing to harm Alacazzar."

"I helped!" Esteban yelled. "All because I went along with the plan to steal Elena's scepter and look where it's gotten us! Zopilote and Alacazzar are both gone, we are stranded with no team and now we are overpowered against Elena! I should have never let you talk me into this, I shouldn't even be here!"

Ash wasn't going to let Esteban go that easy, especially when he has the power of the crystal forge

"Esteban! Dont forget why you're here, dont forget what Elena did to you, what you family did to you! They had sentenced you to be exiled to that island, they turned their backs on you. Im your only hope now, with you newfound power to you can do so much more with it, you can have your family cower before you!"

"I would never take advantage of my own family." Esteban said.

"Just wait and see Esteban." Ash comforted him in a calm but villainous tone. "When have our alliance assembled and we defeat Elena, everything you have lost will be back and your hands, even your own family, no one would ever look down upon you again, and all the sadness, the guilt and pain will all go away.

"I don't know." Esteban was concerned.

"Trust me." and with that, Ash left Esteban alone to meditate.

As Esteban looked at the sunset he had horrible flashbacks about what his own family said to him,

_You brought harm to our familia! _

_We took you in, we raised you like a son. _

_We grew up together, I loved you like a brother, but it turns out I never knew the real you at all. _

_I've had enough of your lies! _

_As far as im concerned you are no longer familia! (echo)_

Esteban was sad as he replayed these words in head. Ash was right, he could never win his family back with their love, and after what happend to alacazzoar there was no chance, he now sees that that only way to get his family back is by force, with that in mind, he was ready to get to business.

"Lets assemble our team! Who do we start with?" Esteban said to Ash.

Ash smiled wickedly as she was glad Esteban is on board.


	8. Funeral for Alacazzar

_**Work in Progress**_

* * *

There was a funeral for Alacazzar, the whole kingdom was gathered at the graveyard where the event took place.

Mateo gave his speech about his grandfather

"My Grandfather was a great wizard, I never knew him well ever since he turned into a book but he was always there to guide me in sprit, I always looked dup to him I always took the chance to learn about him and the spells he learned when Shuriki took over, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be the wizard I am today. When I first saw him in real life I was filled with joy! we had the best time together, we casted spells I never even knew. little did know that fate had different plans for my abuelo..."

Mateo tried to keep himself together as tears fell from his eyes.

"When his notorious enemy tried to kill me Abuelo took the hit from his killing spell He risked his life to save me, I tried to save him but he was ready to let go of his life, he believed I would be a great wizard, I held on to his hand when he was dying." Tears fell down Mateo's face. "Before he died, He told me that I had to be my own wizard. In the same way we need to be our own person because if we believe in ourselves, we can overcome anything, Alacazzar left that for all of us."

Then Mateo looked at his grandfather's grave and said: "I love you abuelo you will always be in my heart."

Elena then presented her speech at the funeral.

"Alacazzar was was a joyous person, a wise man, and especially a hero to us all. He would do anything to protect us He couldn't save my parents but if it wasn't for him my whole family would be gone. But most of all, he was part of our familia and always will be. As we mourn over our beloved let us remember what Alacazzar has done for all of us for the whole kingdom and all that we stand for.

Then Elena looked at Alacazzar's grave and said:"You will forever be missed Alacazzar"

The whole kingdom sang a few songs about Alacazzar then the funeral ended afterwards

...

Carla looked from her cell window and she saw the funeral from afar.

She felt guilty about what happened to Mateo's grandfather, If she known that Ash was a monster from the start, she would have stopped her, Now Alacazzar is dead, and she feels like she's responsible. Looking back at her villainous past she realized, she was just like her mother.

Elena came down to visit Carla in the dungeon after the funeral service was over, but when she got there she noticed the sad look on her face.

"Carla are you okay?" asked Elena.

"I saw the funeral from my cell" Carla said.

"You did?" asked Elena .

"Si" Carla answered. "I feel sorry for Mateo, I feel even more bad for manipulating him. I know I tricked him and all but he didn't deserves this. I wish I could apologize for the Rita thing and his grandfather."

"I'll let him know, im sure he'll appreciate it, but it wouldn't be a good time to tell him that now or any time as long your criminal record still stands." Elena stated.

"It doesn't matter." Carla said sadly. "It doesn't change what I did to Avalor, I've done some villainous things, things that are totally unforgivable. Because of what I've done to the kingdom, everyone will hate me for the rest of my life, and I cant blame them for it. I'm just like my Mama."

"Carla, You know that's not true." Elena tried to console her. Ash is the one who turned your father into stone, not you. Now It's not easy earning people's trust, it takes a while for people to get to know you, and I believe sooner or later they will give you a second chance" said Elena.

"Princess, people like me don't get a second chance, a lot of people don't understand what I've been through and they never will because they just don't want to. When they look at me, all they see is a criminal, an immature child." Carla felt sad and depressed.

Elena showed some sympathy to her.

"I'm going to give you advice that Mateo's abuelo gave him... You have to be your own Master. You have to try to be the best person you can be no matter what anyone else says, but you have to prove it to yourself. once you do that, I promise you things will keep getting better for you."

Carla felt a little better as she smiled at Elena.

"Gracias, Elena." said Carla.

Elena smiled back, it felt good to help Carla, she never realized how much hurt she's been in ever since Ash betrayed her.

"I'd better find Mateo, he might need someone to encourage him especially after what he has been through." said Elena

"Go be with your friend." Carla insisted. she knew what it felt like to lose someone you love, and she couldn't keep Mateo from that. It was the least she could do for him after the whole Rita scheme.

"Thanks Carla, I appreciate it." said Elena as she left the dungeon.


	9. Help from the other side

_Hey Everyone, in this chapter you're going to see Carla and Gabe interact for a bit. I hope you enjoy this one._

_**Work In Progress**_

_BTW: Check out My New Elena/Varian Crossover: Elena and Varian save Avalor_

* * *

Elena was just finishing up on her royal duties when she ran into Gabe.

"Hey Gabe." said Elena.

"Oh! Elena, didn't see you there." said Gabe.

"How's Carla doing?" said Elena.

"She's doing fine she's getting all the care she needs." said Gabe.

"That's good, I want to know that she being taken care of" said Elena.

"You've been visiting Carla a lot lately." said Gabe.

"She needs some company, she can't feel so lonely." said Elena.

Gabe was worried about Elena, she was getting too comfortable with visiting Carla.

"Elena, I need to talk to you about Carla." said Gabe.

"What is it?" asked Elena.

"Elena I understand that you want to help Carla get through her family's loss and betrayal, and I think it's nice of you to do that. But don't make her too comfortable, remember she's still a criminal." said Gabe.

"She needs help, Gabe." Elena said.

"As your friend, I don't want you to lose focus on what's important." said Gabe "Your family, your friends, and your kingdom are the most important things in your life you have to put them first and leave Carla out of it."

"Gabe, I understand where you're coming from but I can't let her feel miserable in that dungeon with no family while I have mine." said Elena. "Carla's needs someone to care for her like her father did."

"Elena, She and Victor committed many crimes in Avalor, Carla chose this path, so she has to pay the price for it. She brought this on herself." said Gabe

"I know, and you're right. But every time I visit her, she's becoming a little nicer. I really think she's changed." said Elena.

"How do you know that?" asked Gabe.

"When you have a heart and a good judgment of character, you just have a way of knowing." said Elena.

"Well, If you say so." said Gabe.

Hey Gabe, can you do me a favor? Elena asked.

"What is it?" asked Gabe.

"Carla needs someone else to talk to when I'm not around, can you talk to her? Elena asked.

Gabe wasn't too fond of the idea. "There's a fine line between a soldier and a criminal, and that line is not meant to be crossed."

"Look you don't have to like her, but at least try to get to know her, you might find that she's not so bad." Elena advised.

"I don't know." said Gabe.

"Just think about it okay?" said Elena.

Gabe was a little skeptical about he didn't was even talk to Carla, it would diminish his code of honor as Captain of the Royal guard. But he knows that Elena is always willing to do the right thing even if it's with her enemies. Gabe would take Elena advice into consideration.

...

Back in the dungeon, Gabe was about to see Carla when Antonia the first female on the royal guard alerted him about some crimes that have been happening in Avalor.

"Captain we've had some robberies in Avalor city, a professional thief has stolen money from citizens and businesses." said Antonia.

"Good thing we have a highly trained guard. we'll go with our usual formation of attack" said Gabe.

Carla overheard their conversation from her cell and she realized they were making a big mistake.

"That won't work if you dealing with a professional thief." Carla intervened. "if youre going to catch him, you need to know all their secret places every criminal has to hide in Avalor."

"And how do you know all this?" Gabe questioned.

"Papa taught this to me when we were thieves, I know the ways of thieving better than anyone." said Carla.

"As far as im concerned you are the last person we should trust." Gabe sternly said.

Antonia doesn't know Carla well and she wasn't sure about her, but she does make a good point.

"Captain, she has experience with criminal acts, if it works we should take her advice, if it doesn't then it will be the last time we trust her" said Antonia.

Gabe remembered what Elena said about Carla changing, now it was time to test that theory.

"Are you willing to agree to that Carla?" Gabe challenged.

"Yes, im sure of it." Carla said with confidence.

"Okay, What do we need to do?" asked Gabe.

"I'm going to tell you the exact places where thieves usually hide and you going to post every guard in that position." said Carla.

...

A few hours later, Gabe and the his squad got back to the dungeon with the thief.

"Well Carla, it's seems you were right." said Antonia.

"How did you know that the thief was going to be in one of those hiding spots?" said Gabe.

"I told you my father and i were thieves we know these things" said Carla.

Gabe was curious.

"Why would you help a royal guard?" asked Gabe.

"Because I want to do the right thing, so might as well start off somewhere." Carla answered with pure honesty.

Gabe was suprised to see Carla like this, normally she would lie and trick someone, but this time she's honest and sincere and willing to make amends with everyone, so why not give her a chance?

"You know, I guess you're not that bad Carla." said Gabe.

"Thanks" said Carla.

as Gabe left the dungeon, he figured that maybe Elena was right maybe Carla has changed, and her knowledgeable skills of crime experience to help the royal guard has proven it. Maybe for now on he might be able to get to know Carla a bit.


	10. Wizard to Wizard

**Hey everyone! Here's a chapter where Mateo talks to Carla. Enjoy!**

**Work in ****progress.**

* * *

It had been weeks after the funeral, Elena knew he needed to talk to Mateo about Carla he was not going like it but she had to reason with him.

Elena knocked on Mateo's wizard quarters door.

"Oh. Hey Elena, did you need something?" said Mateo.

"Mateo I need to talk to you." Elena sighed

"What is it?" said Mateo

"You need to sit down for this." Elena advised.

Elena breathed deeply and told Mateo what was going on

"I've been talking to Carla lately and recently we've talked about you and your grandfather" said Elena.

"My Grandfather?" asked Mateo.

"Si, she said she was sorry for what happened to your abuelo." said Elena.

"She did?" Mateo asked.

And about the Rita incident." Elena added.

Mateo was surprised to her hear its, why would she even mention her grandfather? He couldn't believe it, he can't believe someone like Carla would say something like that.

"If she said that,then she has some nerve! That's my grandfather she's talking about, and I don't take that very lightly." Mateo was angry and hurt.

"Mateo, ever since her mom betrayed her, she's been remorseful." Elena reasoned.

"Well, what if it's just another trick to mess with me like she did when she was Rita?" Mateo stated.

"I'm sure she won't do it again, she's learned from that." Elena assured.

"Elena, she made a fool out of me, I let her steal the potion to free one of my grandfathers greatest enemies, Fiero." said Mateo

Elena understood how he felt. "I know what she did was deceitful, but people can change."

"I'm just not sure if Carla is one of those people Elena." said Mateo.

"Just talk to her, hear her out." Elena calmly offered. "She may not be as bad as you think."

Mateo knew Elena well enough to know she is always certain on what she talks about. He might put Elena's words into consideration. "I'll think about it." he said.

"Trust me, she really is sorry." Elena said as she left Mateo's room.

Mateo was afraid, he didn't want to be the gullible wizard who gets tricked as he was before, as a royal wizard he had to be on his toes and be prepared for anything even if it means talking to Carla and listening what she has to say then that's a chance he'll have to take.

...

Mateo walked down to the dungeon to meet Carla face to face.

"Carla." said Mateo.

"Mateo?" Carla was surprised to see him

"Wow, You finally got my name right." Mateo was surprised.

"I've been practicing." Carla chuckled nervously.

"Elena told me about what you said" said Mateo.

"About what?" asked Carla.

"That you're sorry about my grandfather." said Mateo.

"Oh yeah, I did." said Carla

"Did you really mean it?" asked Mateo.

That was a hard question for Carla to answer.

"Look, I'm not known be a sentimental person. but I'm really am sorry, I know what it's like to lose a family member." Carla said sadly

"Point taken" said Mateo. He remembered that Carla lost her father to Ash by turning him into stone.

"Elena has told me all about Alacazzar how he was good wise and always willing to protect the royal family and the kingdom of avalor with his life, I would've liked to have met him. Of course that wouldn't make a difference since I'm a malvago." Carla felt unworthy to even mention his name.

As Mateo listened to Carla she sounded honest and sincere, which is something he didn't expect from her due to her previous nature, he thought about what would Alacazzar say to Carla if she were hurting.

"I'm sure he would understand, Mateo smiled. "I also know if he were here he would say that you have so much potential in you to be a wizard."

"But I practice dark magic." said Carla

"One of the best things about abuelo is that he looks inside the the heart of a wizard." said Mateo.

"Good to know." Carla smiled.

Mateo smiled a little as he knew that his advice helped Carla. He felt a little bad for not hearing her out, he should've known that she was hurting since after what happened with her mom.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened to your father." said Mateo. "I have the potion to reverse the spell but..."

"I know, I have to earn it." Carla said sadly.

Mateo felt some symapthy for Carla. "What your mom did to Victor was pure evil."

"I always knew she was evil, I just never thought she truly evil enough to pull something like this, and I was too dumb and immature to not see it." Carla hated herself for admitting it.

Mateo opened his heart out to Carla as he offered her more wisdom that he can think of.

"We've been through a lot lately. "We've faced darkness in our kingdom, Elena is still healing through the process of betrayal from her cousin Esteban, and we've lost loved ones in our lives. It just hurts so much all of us, but I think pain is what makes us stronger, it's like a motivation that builds us up. When we look back at our past remember what hurts us, we can learn from these painful moments to transform us into something better."

"I don't know, if I can can be better." Carla doubted herself.

"I think you can, you just have to believe the magic within you." Mateo encouraged.

Carla actually felt better talking to Mateo.

"I never thought you'd actually would talk to me, especially after the whole Rita thing." Carla said nervously.

"Well, I don't if I could get over that." Mateo stated. "But, I forgive you."

Carla was surprised. "You forgive me?"

"Of course, I believe everyone deserves a second chance." said Mateo.

"Thank you." Carla smiled. "If anything, I did think you were kinda cute when I was Rita."

Mateo's face turn red at an instant. he never been called "cute" by any girl, hoping Elena would call him that. "Well then, you'd be the first." he as he shrugged of his shyness.

"It was good talking to you Carla." As he was about to leave Carla called out to him to say one more thing.

"Mateo!"

Mateo turned around.

"For the record, I think you are a great wizard." said Carla.

"Thanks." Mateo smiled.

Mateo felt a little better when he talked to Carla. As he left the dungeon, he realized that she was no longer the villainous person she once was, If Elena sees some good in her, then maybe he can see some good in her too.

...


	11. a Mother and Daughter visit

_Hey Everyone, This Chapter will be about Carla facing her mom in prison, now you're going to see Ash in a different way, though her villainous personality will still be there. This is going to be a Tear jerker so I hope you got your tissues. Enjoy! _

* * *

Ash was worried about her daughter. She may have abandoned her, but she still cared for her. She was afraid that Elena would show her no mercy.

"Ash, what is going on with you?" Esteban questioned.

"I cannot sit here while my baby girl is all locked up all alone in the dungeon." Ash said.

"You're still fretting over that? Carla abandoned you! she chose to turn herself in, she doesn't want any part of you." Esteban argued.

"That's not true! You don't know my daughter like I do!" Ash retorted. "She's not prepared to face the real word herself, she needs me! She's probably scared, hurt, being threatened by the guards and Princess Elena."

Esteban rolled his eyes. "The girl is 18, she can handle prison by herself. Besides it will be a good lesson for her, it would teach her that crime doesn't pay, it would encourage her to grow up."

"What kind of mother would I be, if I would just leave her to suffer in jail?" Ash growled.

"A good parent?" Esteban answered jokingly.

Ash was not having it, she raised her tamborita at Esteban. "Boquato!"

"Ahhhh!" Esteban dodged the blast with his teleportation power "Aye, I just giving you parental advice."

"Don't make me more angry, Esteban! You're starting to test my patience!" Ash growled.

Esteban shut his mouth quickly as he didn't want to be turned into stone like Victor.

"I can't let Carla suffer in there any longer, I have to get her out!" said Ash.

Esteban couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No! It is impossible, I know all the royal guard tactics. you'll never be able to get in the palace without being caught."

"But you can, you can teleport us straight to the dungeon where Carla is locked up." Ash smiled wickedly.

Esteban tried to object. "What? but..."

"Tell me, do the guards have night patrols?" Ash questioned.

"Inside the palace, but never in the dungeon." Esteban answered.

"Then that's when we sneak in." said Ash. "We will teleport to the dungeon, I will use an unlocking spell to free Carla, then we are home free."

"This is madness Ash, we'll get caught!" Esteban urged.

"Not on my watch." said Ash.

Esteban tried to reason with Ash. "If we go there Elena would.."

"I wont let anything stand between me and my daughter!" Ash yelled. "We leave at nighttime."

Esteban was scared of this idea, not only he was afraid of getting caught but he was worried about what Elena would do to him once he's captured. He pretty sure he made Elena pretty mad by escaping and joining Ash, now there is now doubt that Elena will banish him to that deserted island. He wanted to stay safe, and Ash saving Carla was going to jeopardize everything they have worked for.

...

Back at the palace dungeon, Carla was getting ready to sleep in her cell when Elena came down to visit Carla before bed.

"Hey Carla." said Elena.

"Hey Elena." said Carla.

"About to turn in?" Elena asked.

"Yep sure am." Carla said.

"I know it not easy sleeping in a cell with the environment" said Elena. "But look on the bright side, at least you have a mattress, sheet and pillows that I gave you."

"With or without pillows, I rather stay in this cell and away from Mama." said Carla.

"Don't worry, I won't even let Ash near you." Elena sworn.

Carla was angry at herself "I knew something was off about Mom ever since we left Papa to be arrested."

"Carla, if you knew that something wasn't right, then why didn't you just leave?" Elena asked.

Carla explained with deep thought.

"I don't know, ever since Shuriki kicked me and my family out of the palace, we were outcasts, I was just a kid back then. I felt like no one respected me, while Papa gets criticized for joining Shuriki, I never did anything wrong and I still get treated like dirt. It made me sad, hurt and angry so much, that I no longer cared for anyone but my family. When mama said we should become malvagos, I was happy that my mother and father would help me gain the respect from the people I always dreamed of, we waited 10 years for mom to finish her training so she could train us. She offered me the key to get respect from the people that I always dreamed off, but I guess you can't always get what you want, you can only get what you deserve, and I got what I deserved, a life behind bars."

Elena understood where she came from and knew how to help her.

"Carla, respect doesn't come from power or force, it comes from courage, love, and understanding. Just like you have to earn your father's freedom, you have to earn your respect, and that comes from being a good person."

"How can I be good, if I dont know how to be good myself?" Carla doubted herself.

Elena smiled as she told her what she sees in Carla from her own perspective.

"Carla, for the longest time I've visited you in prison I've seen you grow, develop, and mature into the young woman you became to be, you gave Gabe tips on how to catch a thief, you boosted Mateo's confidence more than ever by being nice to him, you became honest, loving, kind, and you've learned from your mistake to join your mother, knowing that you would never be like her again."

Carla had to admit, she was getting better. "Huh, I guess I can be good, can I?"

"As far as I'm certain, you are good." Elena said with full confidence.

That lit up Carla's heart, she had no one to believe in her, Elena was the only one who did.

"Thank you Elena, for everything you have done for me." Carla joyfully said.

"Your welcome, Carla." Elena smiled. She was happy for Carla, she came a long way.

They both said good night to each other as they both got ready for bed in their respective places.

"Good night. Carla." said Elena

"Good night, Elena." said Carla

...

It was night time and Ash and Esteban were preparing to go on a rescue mission to free Carla.

"Are you ready for this?" Ash said.

"Ash I'm telling you right now, this is a bad idea." Esteban warned.

"Nothing will stop me from my family." Ash vowed.

"You mean what you preserved of your family." Esteban corrected Ash. "Victor is still Carla's father"

"He doesn't deserve her!" Ash scowled as she thought of Victor "and he's dead to me!"

Esteban sighed. He did not like this, but he had no choice. "It's time, let's go!"

Esteban teleported himself and Ash to the dungeon.

...

Carla was fast alseep when she saw a glowing green light that waked her up.

"Carla."

Carla turned around to see Ash and Esteban outside her cell.

Carla was shocked to see her "Mama! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to break you out, Mija." said Ash. "We can go home."

Carla was angry to see her. "I dont want anything to do with you!" she angrily said.

"What? Carla, what are you.." Just then Ash noticed something in her cell. "Mattress? pillows? sheets? Carla what is this?"

"Elena is making sure I'm being taken care of, just like papa has always done" Carla glared at her mother.

"Haven't I done much for you?" Ash angrily said. "I'm the one who saved you from Elena too many times."

"You left our familia for ten years!" Carla shouted. "I never got a chance to spend my childhood with my own mother! All I had was Papa, he was the only one who took care of me! and now after you came back into our lives after all these years, you just turn him into stone and nothing you can ever do will fix everything!"

"Your father was going to turn against you!" Ash retorted. "He wanted the power for himself, he was going to leave us and leave you with me with nothing in our hands!"

"I don't believe you." Carla growled. "No one has ever cared for me than Papa, and Elena."

"Do you really think she'll help you?" said Ash. "She's just keeping you around to use you as bait to catch me."

"She was compassionate with me, she made sure the got the help I needed." Carla defended.

"And once she has what she wants, she'll treat you like dirt just as any other criminal." said Ash "Elena is a liar!"

"No! you lied to me my whole life, I looked up to you just as any child would look up to their parents, but you took that hope away from me, you hurt me!" Carla yelled.

"I hate to interrupt this little family crisis, but we should get out of this dungeon before the guards come, whether Carla wants to come or not." Esteban interrupted.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ESTEBAN!" Ash and Carla yelled at Esteban.

Esteban fell over as he was getting yelled at, then he got back up.

"Aye aye aye, parents and their teenagers." said Esteban as he rolled his eyes and brushed himself off.

"Ever since you were a little girl, I promised you that we would have a better future. What more do you want from me?!" Ash yelled.

Carla broke down into tears as she answered the one thing wants more than anything else.

"I JUST WANT MY FAMIILA!" Carla sobbed.

Carla cried so much she was filled with sorrow and pain. Ash saw that pain as she watched her daughter cry in tears, and in that moment Ash's loving motherly instinct kicked in as she opened her heart out to her daughter.

"And I'm here. Your mother is here, mija." Ash said softly as she held her hand.

"Mother? mija?" Carla was beyond furious. "After what you did to Papa, I am no longer your daughter!" she angrily declared as she pulled her hand away from her mom's.

Those worse struck Ash down like lighting, she was heartbroken that her own daughter disowned her. Even Esteban was devastated to hear that since he remembered that Elena, his own cousin disowned him as family.

"Get out." Carla growled.

Ash stood there in shock as she heard Carla say that to her.

"GET OUT!" Carla yelled again.

"Ash, we must go." Esteban warned as he heard the guards coming.

"GET OUUUUUUUUUT!" Carla screamed for the third time, she screamed so loud that the guards can hear her

Esteban grabbed Ash and teleported out of the dungeon.

...

Elena and Gabe came down with a group of guards as soon as they heard the commotion. When they got to Carla's cell they saw her on her knees crying.

Elena ran to Carla like her life depended on it. "Carla, What happened?"

"My mother she was here." Carla cried. "...with Esteban."

"What?!" Elena was shocked.

"She tried to free me, but I didn't want to go!" Carla said through her sobs.

Elena was so heartbroken to hear this, the thought of Carla's cruel evil mother and her traitorous cousin, trying to make her do something she doesn't want to do. She ran into Carla's cell and hugged her.

Gabe was just as shocked to see Carla like this.

Elena calmed Carla down as she kept sobbing "shh shh shh Esta bien, Esta bien, You're safe now." "I won't let anything happen to you, no one is ever going to hurt you again, I swear it."

Carla looked into Elena's eyes with her tearful ones, and she knew that what Elena says is true. She held on to her like she would hold on to her father.

...

Back in their hideout, Ash and Esteban made it back to safety.

"That was a close one." said Esteban. "You're lucky we didn't get caught by the guards."

Ash was still devastated when they came back "My own flesh and blood turned against me, she said she is no longer my daughter."

"Now you know how I feel." Esteban said.

Ash mourned over her daughter who disowned her, then her face of sadness quickly turned into rage when she realized who is to blame.

"Elena. She did this, she plagued her head with lies!" Ash was enraged. "Elena will pay for this! SHE WILL PAY!"

At that moment Esteban started to worry about how far Ash would go to hurt his cousin.

* * *

**What do you think of this Chapter?**


	12. the Fear of Forgiveness

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long. for the next few Chapters I've decided to take a break from Carla and focus on Elena and Esteban and their backstory together. Remember this is about Elena, Carla, and Esteban. Enjoy!

**WORK IN PROGRESS**

* * *

The next morning, Elena went to Gabe and Mateo to check up on Carla after she had a traumatizing encounter with her mother.

"Is Carla okay?" said Elena.

"She's still trying to cope with her situation." said Mateo.

"Ash has got some nerve showing up to see Carla, I could've arrested her right then and there." said Gabe

"I still can't believe she would do this, after she turned Victor into stone, she tried to force Carla to leave with her when she doesn't want to. I cant imagine any mother who would do that to their own child!" Elena was infuriated. "and Esteban helped her! The nerve of him! helping Ash taking back her broken daughter, especially after what he did to our family! Elena was enraged at her own cousin. "I can't wait to have him exiled to the island!" Elena's dress started lighting up.

"Elena calm down!" Mateo warned.

Elena saw her dress light up and she started to keep her cool.

"Im sorry, I'm just so overwhelmed by this." Elena apologized.

"Don't worry Elena, we'll find them." said Gabe.

"But most importantly we have to help Carla get through the trauma she's in, especially after she lost her father to Ash, she'll need our help more than ever." said Mateo.

"You're right, just make sure she's okay, help her in any way you can." said Elena

"What about you? aren't you going to help her too?" asked Gabe.

"I will, but I need to think first." said Elena

as Elena was walking through the hallways of the castle she was very irritated with Esteban, he put Elena through a lot after learning that he betrayed his family to help Shuriki take over Avalor, and what made her more angry is that he escaped from the dungeon and helped the Delgados escape as well, then he joins Ash on the path to evil, and to think she was willing to excuse his exile. but escaping the dungeon made it worse for Esteban.

"How could he do this, How my own cousin who I've grew up with for so long betray our family?!" Elena felt sad and angry she knew a part of her wants Esteban out of her life but another part of her misses him, and she hates herself for that. then she remembered what Esteban said at the council as to the reason why he betrayed his family.

_After I lost my parents I felt like i no longer had a place in the palace i felt like an outcast... __I felt like I no longer mattered, no one even listened to me, not like they listen to Elena, it's if i were invisible... I needed to be seen to be heard, __Shuriki offered me the power I always dreamed of, and because I was young, foolish, and angry, I said yes...__But no one was supposed to get hurt, I realized I had made a terrible mistake but it was to late._

As Elena remembered what Esteban said about not feeling important, she almost found it believable. She never thought that Esteban could be left out, that wouldn't they listen to him as she were listened to. Elena always thought that Esteban was apart of this family, But can she really believe it? After over forty years of lies and deceit, how can she know he's telling the truth?

Then it hit her, her scepter, she can use her truth vision to reveal the truth but was she ready to see it, she wanted to know if Esteban was telling the truth and if she wasnt lying to him she was afraid that if she saw what Esteban's life was like with Shuriki she would probably regret it, she needed some wisdom and she knew who to call.

"Zuzo!" Elena called.

"Hey princess" said Zuzo "Need some guidance?"

"More than ever." said Elena.

Zuzo noticed Elenas sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuzo

"Zuzo I'm about to look at Esteban's past, but I don't know if im ready to see it" Elena said as she held her scepter.

Zuzo's concerned look shows that this is a serious situation.

"Why do you even want to see it?" asked Zuzo

"Because Esteban's reason for betrayal at the grand council meeting has playing in my head for quite sometime now, I want to know if he was really telling the truth, but im too scared too see it." Elena felt fear down to her feet.

"I can't make your life choices for you princess." Zuzo said. "but what I can tell you is that you have to be sure if you're ready to put yourself in a position even if it makes you uncomfortable, and sometimes the truth can hurt"

"That's what I'm afraid of, if what Esteban said wasn't true then... Elena felt sadness and anger as she thought about Esteban. "I just don't want to be lied by my own family again."

"Well, you'll never know what is true until you find out for yourself. Zuzo advised as he pointed to her scepter. "It's your choice Elena."

As Zuzo dissapeared she knew that she had to be strong to know how Esteban was telling the truth.

As she grabbed her scepter she asked what happened in Esteban's life and his story was revealed.

...

Meanwhile while Ash was still resting from her late night failed mission to free Carla, Esteban got up early and looked outside from hideout as if he were looking at the castle. as he was watching the sunrise he wondered how Elena is doing, she is probably mad after what she had heard about Ash and Esteban trying to break Carla out. He thought about all the terrible things he had done, he betrayed his own family, helped Shuriki take over Avalor and kill Elena's parents, escaped freed the Delgados, teamed up with Ash, and now he was involved with the murder of Alacazzar. As he thought about his actions he felt more worse then ever before.

"Im sorry cousin, I wish I could change the past. I pray you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Buenos diaz, prima." Esteban said as he looked at the morning sunrise.


	13. Esteban's Truth

Hey Everyone, so for this chapter I decided to write a summary of what Elena saw in the truth vision from her scepter, because writing a story is too much work. I might be able to do a post story about Esteban's past, but for now this is what I got. now this is a **WORK IN PROGRESS** so if you don't understand the story, if there are reading flaws, or the paragraph structure is confusing please let me know. Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

Elena pulled out her scepter and revealed Esteban's story to see if Esteban was telling the truth.

In the first vision Elena saw Esteban's parent's funeral, she saw him and herself as kids, she rememberd what a sad day that was and how it was hard for Esteban, she went to him and comforted him after the funeral

In the second vision, she saw Esteban being secluded from royal activities that were only for the king and queen and the princess, Elena has always looked up to her father and wanted to rule Avalor just like he did. Esteban wanted to be a part of it.

Elena never realized he was being left like he wasn't a part of the family.

In the third vision, Elena saw Esteban being teased at school during his childhood, Elena didn't even know he being made fun of. she also saw Esteban and Victor as kids getting into trouble and were often busted by Fransisco and Luisa, and she saw that Victor would always call him El Secundo.

In the fourth vision, she saw the times that she and Esteban have spent together as kids, she had always told him that she cares for him and always be there for her cousin, because he was family and Esteban believed it to be true.

Elena couldn't help but smile as she reflected on the times they were bonding with each other, she wondered if Esteban was telling the truth, would he still have that same compassion for his family.

In the fifth vision, Elena saw Esteban when he hit his young adult years and still being overlooked and neglected he decided he had enough, Victor told Esteban about Shuriki and what she was going to do for them, she promised them power in Avalor, Victor accepted the offer, Esteban agreed too on one condition that she would promise them that no one in his family would be hurt, Shuriki agreed, little did Esteban know he got more than what he bargained for.

Elena watched painfully as she relived the moment her parents were killed by Shuriki but this time she saw it from Esteban's perspective.

After the attack, Esteban confronted Shuriki telling her that this wasn't a part of the agreement. Shuriki told him that she would need to cut some loose ends Esteban realized what he has done and he went to the potrait where Alacazzar had put Fransisco, Luisa and Isabel to save them. he sobbingly apologized to then as he fell down on his knees.

Elena was heartbroken for Esteban, she couldn't believe what she just saw and all because even no one paid attention to him even after his parents had died.

In the final vision, she saw Esteban growing up living most of his life working for Shuriki as chancellor of Avalor, while he was still loyal to her and serving his kingdom, he was sad, depressed, and hurt. He had nightmares of the same day Shuriki killed Elena's parents. Esteban couldn't hide or run away from the pain and guilt that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

When the visions from her scepter finished, Elena had to sit down and meditate, she couldn't fell nothing but sorrow for Esteban, she could imagine the shame, hurt and guilt he faced most of his life, along with the isolation during his childhood, and all this just because he was overlooked and unappreciated by his own family

Elena was shocked Esteban was telling the truth the whole time but despite feeling horrible for not believing him, she still believes that it doesn't excuse him from leading Shuriki to her parents. She still cant forgive him yet. She decided not to exile him, but she is willing to talk to him and work it out like family.


	14. a Sisterly Discussion

Hey everyone, in this chapter we are going to get a moment from Elena and Isabel, since we never got that chat from them in "Dreamcatchers"

Enjoy!

**Work in Progress**

* * *

Elena was walking in the hallway still reeling from what she saw from her scepter, then her sister Isabel noticed her distraught look on her face.

"Elena, are you okay?" asked Isabel.

Elena turned as she saw her sister with an expression of worry on her face

"I'm fine Isa" said Elena "Nothing to worry about"

Isa wasn't buying it she knew Elena better than that.

"Elena, I can tell when my sister is not okay, please tell me what's wrong." Isabel pleaded.

Elena knew she was right ever since Isabel turned 13 she's been maturing lately, she deserved to know. Besides they have been more open to each other lately.

"I just can't get through to you anymore can I?" Elena made a smile recognizing that she's growing up. "Okay I'll tell you."

"I used my scepter to see if Esteban was telling the truth." said Elena

"You did? What did you see?" asked Isabel

Elena told Isabel the whole story of Esteban and what he went through in his life.

After the story was done, Isabel was shocked, this was a lot to take in, she always thought at times Esteban would be so ignorant, but she never thought she would see Esteban like this.

"Wow. How we did not see this?" said Isabel

"I don't know." said Elena. "but what he put us through still hurts and despite his tragic story, I don't know if I have the strength to put my anger aside to see eye to eye. "

"I know, it hurts for me to and i'm not happy about what he did, but somewhere deep inside there's this voice telling me that there is still have hope in Esteban." If that's true. Then I hope we could figure this out like family. I know you guys don't want me to get my high hopes up but..."

"Who said you couldn't?" Elena curiously asked.

"I just thought everyone else hated Esteban for what he did, I feel like I'm expected to hate him too." said Isabel

Elena felt bad, she didn't want her sister to feel forced to make a decision, especially when it comes to family. Ever since their parents died, Isabel has felt real close to Elena, her grandparents, even Esteban. Elena does not want to provoke that bond by making her choose who to care about.

"Isa, the last time we had a discussion about Esteban, I know what I said about what he did to our family but I don't want to force you to make a decision on something you don't believe in. If you believe there's still good in Esteban then that's okay, we're not always going to agree with everything, but were still family that's all that matters. Just listen to what your heart tells you."

Isabel felt relieved.

"Thanks Elena" Isabel smiled. "I'm glad that we can be okay with our each other thoughts"

"That all I want for you." said Elena

The two sisters hugged each other as they knew they respected each other's differences.

"Don't worry everything will work out." Isabel assured.

Elena smiled know what her sister said is true.

* * *

**Do you think Isabel will forgive Esteban?**


	15. Heart to Heart

Hey Everyone, It's time to get back with Carla and the next couple of chapters are going to be a bumpy ride so I hoped you're prepared for this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena decided to check in on Carla she's been a little broken down ever since her Mom tried to break her out of prison.

"Carla are you okay" Elena asked her.

"I'm fine, princess." said Carla.

"I'm sorry I haven't helped you out lately." Elena apologized.

"It's okay Mateo told me everything." said Carla. "I'm sorry about what happened with Esteban, I know it's hard to cope about the person you loved so much turn against you."

Elena had this this weird feeling, she doesn't know why but she needed to talk to someone and Carla is the one person she could to about this knowing what she went through with her mother.

"Carla, I saw Esteban's past and what he went through." said Elena "He was feeling hurt and neglected, he felt like no one cared for him. That's what led him to help Shuriki to invade our kingdom and kill my parents. Elena felt guilt running over when she knows she shouldn't. "Maybe I should've been a better cousin. I was so focused on preparing to be a great ruler like my father, I never took the time to be there for Esteban when he needed it."

Carla felt sympathy for Elena. "I had no idea, that must've been hard for him" of course My father was the closest person Esteban would have for a brother.

"Now that I found out the truth of Esteban, I don't know what to do, I'm considering not exiling him but... I don't know if it the right thing to do after what he did all those years ago." Elena felt sad and confused.

Carla didn't know what to say in this situation, all she can do now is tell Elena what she knows.

"When my mother told me harshly that my father wasn't able to solve the map to Takaina, It hurt so bad that I made the choice to go recuse my papa until you caught me. When I saw my father again, I was ashamed to face him because I failed to save him, but he was proud of me because I came back for him and he told me that's all at mattered he didn't care if I went against my mother's wishes, he just was happy that we're together again, during that time we spent some father-daughter time together like we used to. He was just happy to see me and when you caught my Mom, I was happy a first that we're a family again but during the time in prison I could feel the tenseness between my father and mother and I knew something wasn't right, but I just ignored it because I thought they could work it out and be a happy family again. after we broke out with Esteban, I did not know where my mother was going to lead us until an avalanche came and knocked me and Esteban over, when I was hanging from a cliff, I was scared for my life, I thought this was the last time I would see my mother and father. and even though mom saved me, papa came straight for me and hugged me. when I was hugging him I felt safe, I never have been more happier to have papa in my arms, when my mother insisted we head straight for Takaina, he refused he gave up dark magic, the life of villainy and stood up to Ash to protect me. Before I know it, she turned my father into stone. At that moment, I finally saw with my own eyes the kind of person my mother is, she was truly and purely evil that she would do anything to get what she wants. Enraged and heart broken, I finally decided not to join her and stayed with my father in his stoney and lifeless form until you guys came and apprehended me.I chose to surrender myself to you because all I want now is to be with my papa, and try to make things right."

"I made those choices because I knew what was right in my heart." Carla put her hand on Elena's shoulder across from her cell. "However you decide to deal with Esteban, you do was what is right in your heart."

Elena was surprised to think she would get help from Carla. "I'd never thought I hear this from you, How do you know all this?"

"I guess when you have a family, you learn new things about them and yourself than you never knew." Carla answered.

Elena suddenly felt a heart of warmth, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you sound a lot like my parents." Elena grinned.

Carla felt ashamed. "No, I'm just a girl behind bars."

"Well, from where I'm standing there's more to you than that." Elena smiled. "Gracias, Carla."

"You don't have to thank me, I don't deserve to give you advice." said Carla

"But you did." said Elena. "and you know what? it's the best advice I've ever gotten."

Elena and Carla smiled at each other, they realized that though they may be different they can relate to each other maybe there might be a chance that they would get along.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	16. Preparation for Redemption

Hey Everyone, here's another chapter the journey to Carla's redemption begins so stay tuned for more chapter coming your way.

Enjoy!

**Work in Progress**

* * *

Carla was seeing visions she saw Ash and Esteban planning something sinister. As soon as she woke up in the morning she called out to Gabe from her cell

"Gabe I need to talk to Elena, it's important."

"About what?" asked Gabe

"Ash and Esteban" Carla answered.

Gabe knew anything concerning them is important he went to get Elena and Mateo right away.

Elena, Gabe, and Mateo met Carla in the dungeon and she told them what she had seen in her vision

"Elena, I can sense my Mom and Esteban and where they're hiding" said Carla

Elena was surprised "How is that possible?"

"Let me check something." Mateo casted a spell using his tamborita to scan her "Carla must be able to sense other dark wizards when they share a bond, but that only happens with master malvagos"

Carla was taken aback by this solution "Master malvagos? but I haven't even made it pass the beginner level,l how can I gain this much power in a few months?"

Elena began to wonder that herself, but now wasn't the time to figure it out. "I dont know but right now whatever Carla has,it may be our best bet to capture Ash and Esteban, and Carla, since your powers can locate Ash, you can help us catch them."

"Me?" Carla was surprised at this.

"Yes." said Elena. But considering your criminal record, I'll need approval from the grand council, I'll propose that you'll get a chance to redeem yourself by assisting us to capture Ash and Esteban."

Carla was frightened "Elena, I don't know if I can. After what Ash did to my father, I too scared and angry to face her again. The royal family may not forgive me after everything I've done to them, and Naomi... Oh, I am too afraid to face her, after making a fool of her, I don't think she'll be merciful with me." Carla remembered how she played Naomi when she was disguised as Rita and she was not a happy camper back then, she imagined what Naomi's face would look like once she stands in front of her.

"I know, Carla. It's not going to be easy, but we'll be there when the council is in session." Elena assured "All you have to do is tell them why you want to help and be honest."

Carla was still afraid. "I don't know, Elena."

Elena saw that Carla felt anxious to face the council knowing that the council would not go so easy on her. Then she had an idea.

"I'll tell you what, I'll schedule the meeting in three days for you think about it." said Elena. "and if you still don't want to go with it, I'll call it off."

"Okay" said Carla

"it's your choice" Elena encouraged.

Carla sat in the prision unsure of what to do, she wanted to help Elena, but she was afraid of her own mother and was afraid that the royal family and Naomi wouldn't forgive her. she had to make a choice, it felt like it was life or death for her.


	17. Carla stands before the Grand Council

_Hey everyone, It took a while but I finished this chapter where Carla stands before the grand Council._

_this one is going to be intense and heartwarming at the same time, so I hope you are prepared._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Today was the day, of the grand council meeting, and Carla was about to stand before them and state her reasons of assistance.

Carla agreed to help Elena catch Ash and Esteban after three days thinking about it.

Elena went to the dungeon to inform Carla on how the meeting is going to go.

"Carla, you are going to stand before the grand council and you are going to tell them why you want to help us catch Ash and Esteban, and each member will decide if they should give you a second chance."

Carla nodded.

"Now I wont go easy on you and neither will they, you'll still a criminal under law and you are to be judged as such unless they have mercy on you. you understand?"

"Yes princess." Carla replied.

"Just tell them the truth and the council will make their decisions and put it to a vote." said Elena "I'll give you more time to get yourself ready, then I'll send Gabe down"

Carla was afraid, but she was willing to do anything for her father.

"I'll do this for you Papa." Carla said to herself.

"Carla, are you ready?" Gabe said as he opened the Carla's cell door after giving her a little time.

...

Gabe escorted Carla out of the dungeon up to the door of the grand council room where they meet Elena and Mateo

Okay, as soon as Mateo opens the door a little bit and gives the single its time for you to come in

Carla felt so anxious "I'm scared."

"Don't worry you can do this." Gabe encouraged.

"We'll be with you the whole time." said Mateo

"Remember, Just tell the truth and you'll be fine." Elena encouraged.

Carla felt calm at the moment. "Okay"

Elena and Mateo went in to meet the council, while Gabe stood outside alongside Carla to comfort her as she was about to be judged.

...

Elena called this meeting in session and she had the floor. "I've called this council meeting here today because we have updated news on Ash and Esteban"

"You do?" said Naomi

"Where are they?" asked Luisa

"Well, we don't know exactly where they are but, we know how to find them." said Elena.

"We've learned that Malvagos can sense other dark wizards no matter how far we are." said Mateo.

"So all we need to do is find a dark wizard." Naomi said.

"Yes" said Elena

"But where can we find one, Elena?" asked Francisco

"Well, we know one.." said Elena.

...

Mateo opened the the door to give the signal to Gabe and Carla to come in

Gabe made sure if she was okay. "Are you ready for this?"

"No." Carla trembled. "but I'll have to be."

"You'll be fine." Gabe smiled

...

Gabe opened the door as Carla presented herself to the grand Council

"Carla Delgado!?" Everyone was in shock.

"Yes." said Elena. "Carla can sense other Malvagos by using her magic and channeling it into her tamborita, she can track Ash and Esteban down."

The whole council was having some doubts

I know what you're thinking, but despite all her treacherous crimes against Avalor, we have to trust her. Elena insisted.

Naomi was totally against this. "After everything this selfish greedy trickster has done you're going to trust her?!"

Elena knew where Naomi is coming from. "I know it's a lot to ask Naomi, but Carla really wants to help and she is going to tell us why."

"Well this should be good." Naomi scoffed.

Elena turned to Carla.

"Carla, you will explain to us you reasons for helping us, then you will be judged accordingly." said Elena. "You have the floor"

Carla froze up for 15 seconds then she took a deep breath and told her story

"My whole life I felt like had no purpose in life, all I had was my family they loved me, as long as I had them, I would never be alone. When Shuriki kicked us out of Avalor, My mom promised us after she finished her training that we could be malavgos so we could never be looked down upon again, and I've been ruthless and evil like her ever since. She was gone for ten years. After my she came back, everything seemed to be fine, I thought we were a happy family again, but when we were in Cariza, my mom said we had to leave papa and that we would come back for him. During our time together she told me that power means everything and Papa was a second priority, I thought that something was wrong but I just ignored it, but when she started to say bad things about him, I was so hurt that I went back to save him myself even though I got caught. and when we were escaping with Esteban, I fell off a cliff and almost died I thought I was never going to see my family again." Carla whimpered as she replayed that tragic moment in her mind. "But when my mom saved me. Papa ran to my arms because he thought he was going to lose me, My mom she still wanted to go to Takaina after everything that happened. My father refused to go with her because I almost died because of her selfish desire for power, he was trying to protect me from her. And then..." Carla closed her eyes as tears fell from them. "...she turned him into stone." "My Mother never loved me or Papa, she only wanted power and it meant more to her than familia. I never wanted anything to do with her again!" "When Elena apprehended me, I was afraid of her after everything I've done to make an attempt to hurt her and her family. I thought she would have no mercy on me, but I was wrong. Princess Elena helped me, took care of me in prison. After everything I've done, she poured her heart out to help, I realize now that I was wrong to hurt Elena, and all of you. I feel guilty for everything I've done, now I just want make things right and save my Papa." "_I am so sorry!"_

Carla broke down in tears as she felt heart broken of what Ash had done to her Father, and she felt ashamed for what she has done to Elena, her family, and Avalor.

Elena felt horrible for her, so she made the best judgment possible

"Carla when I first met you I thought we could be friends, but when you and your father commited many crimes in Avalor including working for Shuriki, I was certain that You and Victor don't deserve any mercy. but after what you been through there's more to your story than I thought, I should've realized that earlier" she said as she thought about Esteban for the moment. "the fact you're willing to do anything to make things right just proves to me that you're not truly evil, that's why I'll forgive you. I forgive you Carla."

When Carla heard those words from the Crown princess there was joy in her heart.

Francisco showed compassion to Carla as he heard her story.

"Carla when I first saw you, you were a lovely young lady, but after you and your father stole the crown jewels, I thought you were just like him. Now I understand why. It is not your fault Carla, a child should not be blamed for their parents' decisions, so with a loving and merciful heart I forgive you as well."

Carla felt grateful for his compassion.

Naomi was not buying it she thinks her "sad sob story" was just another one of her tricks.

"Do you think I would actually forgive you?! You released an evil sprit to destroy Avalor, you snuck into the palace in disguise to trick me and Elena, you helped Shuriki with an attempt to harm Elena, her family, and retake Avalor! You helped your mother try to kill my best friend! I would never forgive someone so mean, cruel, bratty, and evil! You don't deserve a second chance! You should stay in jail where you belong! Better yet, you should be sent to exile like Esteban!"

Carla was frightened when Naomi harshly judged her, she knew Naomi would forgive Carla, after what she done in the palace to make her look like a fool.

Elena was afraid that Naomi wouldn't forgive her. After all, Naomi has had hatred before, when she discriminated against the sirenas for sinking her grandfather's ship.

Dona Paloma stated her opinion.

"For once, I agree with miss Turner, Carla has committed numerous amount of crimes against the royal family and should be punished, and if I may correct you Francisco, she is not a child anymore, she knows what she did, therefore she must face the consequences as an adult."

Elena turned to Luisa "Abuela?"

Luisa thought real hard about this, she wouldn't forgive someone who hurts her family especially after what happened with Esteban, but she wouldn't let this poor girl suffer the same fate as Elena and her family went through so she made a decision.

"Mija, you know I love my familia right?" She said to Elena.

"Of course" said Elena.

"and you know I would never let my be harmed right?"

"Yes." Elena answered.

Then Luisa turned to Carla with a stern face. "Carla."

Carla looked straight into Luisa's eyes to give her full attention.

"From what I can see, I see two strong arguments, Naomi and Dona Paloma made some pretty strong points, you made many attempts to harm to our familia and our kingdom, that is something that can be unforgivable, and you should face punishment. But I also agree with Francisco, you should never be blamed for your parents' irresponsible choices at such a young age."

Then Luisa challenged her honesty. "Carla, I'm going to ask you a very serious question. If we freed your father, would you accept that we sent you both to exile?"

Carla would do whatever she must to make things right. "Yes"

Luisa made her final decision when Carla answered honestly.

"Carla, I can't be merciful to those who hurt my familia. I can't forgive you... but I will give you the chance to do the right thing."

Carla was surprised and relived at the same time.

Elena calls the voting result. "Lets call it to a vote, all those in favor of Carla helping us catch Ash and Esteban raise their hand."

Elena and Fransisco raised their hands. Naomi and Dona Paloma didn't raise theirs.

It was up to Luisa to make the final vote. "Carla, before I raise my hand I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." Carla said.

"Promise me, you will do whatever it takes to bring Ash and Esteban back to the palace, no mistakes." her voice was stern.

Carla knew it was a lot to ask but she knew she had to do this for her father. "I promise"

"Then you have earned my vote out of mercy, don't take it for granted." and with that Luisa raised her hand.

"3 in favor 2 against, the grand council has ruled." Elena declared. "Gabe, prepare Carla for our mission. Mateo, get Carla's old tamborita, we're going to need it."

"I'm coming too." said Naomi. "Someone has to keep an eye on her, and this time, I'm going to be real close." Naomi looked at Carla with anger as she walked past her and out the door with Mateo.

Carla had a lot of pressure on her shoulders, she just hoped that once she captures Ash and Esteban, she'd make things right.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	18. Elena and Carla vs Ash and Esteban

Hey everyone, here's another chapter, you better buckle up for this one.

* * *

Elena, Naomi, Gabe, mateo, and Carla got ready to find ash and esteban and hopefully catch them for good.

Elena met up with Gabe and Carla in the guards quarters to see if Carla is ready.

"Gabe, everything set?" said Elena

"Yes, princess." said Gabe

Elena noticed the the worried look on Carla's face.

"Gabe, may I talk to Carla for a second?" said Elena

Gabe nodded as he left the room

"Carla, are you up for this?" Elena asked.

Carla felt unsure. "I don't know, it just... I made a promise to your Abuela that I would capture Esteban whatever it takes. this my one chance to prove to everyone I've changed, what if i mess it up?"

"Don't worry Carla, you won't, because we are going to catch Ash and Esteban together." Elena said with confidence. "¡No hay nada que pueda detenernos!"

Carla smiled a little. "You're right, Let's go catch Ash."

Elena and Carla met with the rest of the gang outside as the jaquins came flying down

"Were here, Princesa!" said Skylar

"So I guess Carla is coming with us?" said Luna with a suspicious look

Carla chuckled nervously "Yep."

"and you want to help us?" said Migs

"Yep." Carla said again

Luna was having trust issues with her. "So you want to be a good guy now?"

"I'm not a good guy, I'm just trying to do the right thing, I really want to help catch Ash and Esteban." said Carla

Skylar felt sympathy for Carla but was still suspicious. "We'll see about that."

Carla nervously got on Migs with Gabe knowing that the jaquins are familiar for what she and her father had done in Valestrella

Naomi pulled Elena aside to talk to her before they took off "Elena, I still think this is a bad idea."

"Naomi, I know what she did in the past was unforgivable, but that's not her anymore, she's changed, and she really wants to help us." said Elena

"The last time you didn't listen to me about her when she was Rita, Shuriki attacked us, she was the one who led her to the palace." said Naomi

"Yes, she did. but she probably didn't know what she was doing. Her mother was a bad influence on her." said Elena

"But what if Carla is lying to us about Ash abandoning her and this mission is just a another trick to trap us?" said Naomi

Elena was shocked that her best friend would say such a thing. "Naomi, how could you say that? You weren't there when Carla was apprehended! you have no idea what happened!"

"Neither were you! you arrived just time when Victor was already in stone, and she was right there next to him like you told me. Do you really believe Carla has changed after everything she has done to harm Avalor?"

"Yes I do, I know it's hard for you to accept but Carla has a change of heart, let her prove herself to us, to you." said Elena "Por favor, amiga. Just give her a chance."

Naomi didn't like the fact that Carla is on their side now and she didn't trust her, but she trusts Elena and that's good enough. "You better be right." she said.

...

Elena Naomi Gabe Mateo and Carla went on the Joaquins to find ash and Esteban, Carla used her powers to locate them as they were searching

Meanwhile Ash and Esteban were looking for their first ally not knowing they were being detected

"Oh no!" said Esteban looking up. "It's Elena."

"She's right on top of us!" said Ash. "Get us out of here!"

Esteban teleported themselves to a cave. but they couldn't hide from them, with the help of Carla's improved magic, the team tracked them all the way to that cave.

Inside the cave, Ash and Esteban were caught between two tunnels.

"Where do we go?" said Esteban.

"We'll split up, you take this tunnel and I'll take that tunnel." said Ash.

Elena's team came just in time the two villains split up.

"Gabe, Naomi, Mateo. you go after Esteban." Carla and I will go after Ash." said Elena

with that, both groups went after their enemies.

...

Gabe Naomi and Mateo confronted Esteban in front of him stand on a cliff into cavern.

"Stop right there! In the name of Avalor!" Gabe yelled.

Esteban tries to make amends with them. "Wait please, allow me to explain."

"Save it Esteban, we've been annoyed of your lies long enough!" said Naomi. and to think I was starting to like you!

"I don't want to hurt any of you, I wouldn't harm Elena's friends." said Esteban. "Naomi, I planned your quiceañera, you were the bright light of the ball!"

"By turning me into something I'm not, yeah that's real caring of you." Naomi said sarcastically.

Esteban turned to Mateo. "Mateo I never meant to for your grandfather to be killed, Allacazzar was the closest person to us a family."

Mateo didn't believe him. "Funny comning form the man who is responsible for the murder of Elena's parents. I've lost my grandfather because of you, and I only got to to spend time with him for a day."

"Mateo, por favor." Esteban pleaded.

"You've said enough." said Gabe "Get him!"

Esteban teleported out of here to make his escape.

...

Meanwhile, Elena and Carla found Ash.

As they were chasing her, Ash blasted Carla to slow her down with no intention of hurting her. "Boquato!"

Carla was down and stunned. Elena ran to help her. "Carla!"

"I'm fine, go after her! I'll catch up." said Carla

Elena ran after Ash. when she got closer to her she blasted her "Blaze!"

Ash turned around to block the spell just in time. She faced Elena with anger and rage

"I just about had with you! you took everything from me!" Ash was enraged. "You've meddled in my plans, prevented me from gaining the power of Takaina, killed my beloved Master Zopilote, and now you put my daughter in jail and turned her against me! Now because of you I have nothing left to lose!

"Carla has moved on, she doesn't want anything to do with you!" Elena said. "and after what you did to her you don't deserve her!"

"So you're just going to take my only child from me like you took everything from your own cousin by exiling him?!" Ash retorted.

Elena gasped as she angrily pointed her scepter at the cruel mother. "Carla made her choice to leave you, Esteban made his choice to leave us, and you chose to abandon your own daughter! You lied to her and broke her heart by turning her father, who loved her so much, into stone! "I didn't take Carla from you, You lost her! You did this to yourself!"

As Ash heard those words, she blasted Elena with rage.

Carla caught up just in time to help Elena but she found her knocked down and unconscious.

Carla blasted Ash as soon as she saw her but then Ash dodged the blast

Ash blasted back at her but Carla blocked the spell.

Ash was impressed on how strong her daughter is. "Nice cast Mija, you are getting better just like your dear mama."

Carla was angered when she said that. "I'm not anything like you!"

"Don't fool yourself Mija, You can't escape who you are. You are everything I see in you, Evil wicked, rage villainous, it's in your blood." said Ash

"We may be related, but that doesn't mean I don't have a choice." said Carla

"Did Elena teach you that?" asked Ash.

"At least she know a lot about familia than you ever could!" Carla exclaimed.

"her Familia! her friends! she only cares about the people she loves" Ash retorted.

"No! She helped me, she believes in me, and I believe in myself!" said Carla.

Ash has had it with Carla getting influenced by Elena.

"Do you think Elena sees more in you?! She just has pity on you, because you were all alone when you didn't have to be! I'm your mother, I'm the one who's supposed to love you and take care of you! Elena does not care about you! The only reason she made you feel comfortable in prison is so that she could catch me, and once she has me, she'll reject you! Just like everyone else who rejected you and your father! She's not your friend! You're nothing but a puppet to her!"

Carla was so angry at her Mother she pointed the her Tamborita at her! "NO! You wrong about Elena! you're wrong about me! and I will never let you take advantage of me again!"

Carla blasted her tamborita at Ash and the spell hit her.

As Ash got hit, she saw that the person she was looking at wasn't her daughter, Carla was someone else now. At that moment she snapped. "You're just as hard headed as your father, I should've known! If I cant have you, then your father can't have you either!"

Ash blasted the tamborita out Carla's hand and raised her's for the final kill. "Good bye Carla."

Carla stood there petrified, she couldn't believe she was about to be killed by her own mother.

Elena woke and saw Carla was just standing there unarmed with Ash ready to kill.

CARLA! Elena jumped in front of Carla and the killing spell hit her.

"NO ELENA!" Carla was emotionally shocked.

Ash made her escape with an villainous smile on her face knowing that she finally killed the princess

Carla kneeled down to Elena and carried her motionless body as she was slowly dying

"HELP! HELP! somebody please help!" Carla cried out as she held Elena close."

"Carla.." Elena was feeling weak as her breath was fading away slowly

"Don't worry Elena, you're going to be okay." Carla sobbed. She held onto her like her life depended on it.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**What do you think of this chapter?**


	19. Carla saves Elena

Hey everyone, welcome back, this one is going to hit the heart.

Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the team came back to Elena and Carla as soon as they heard the urgent call from Carla.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Carla holding Elena who gasping between breaths

"What happened?!" Naomi asked in panic. She was scared for her best friend.

"Ash tried to kill me and she got in the way." said Carla

"I'm sorry Carla, I couldn't let Ash kill you." Elena said as she was dying

"You didn't have to do that!" Carla said.

"I would do anything to protect the people of Avalor, even you." said Elena

Carla eyes teared up when Elena said that. "I'm not giving up on you!"

As Carla looked at the moon, she suddenly had an idea. "The moon incantation the that mama and I did to extract your to the jewel of the scepter of night. I'll extract the killing spell from you to me.

"Carla no! If you do that it can kill you!" Elena exclaimed.

"There has to be another way!" Mateo insisted.

"There's no time! said Carla.

"Carla, please don't!" Elena pleaded.

Carla grabbed on to Elena's hand and looked her in the eyes. "You gave everything for me, I'll give everything for you."

Carla recited the moon incantation. "Conitze aza de acala, muza ladia magica isafeliaee."

The killing spell was transfered to Carla and Elena survived the spell, but all of a sudden Carla felt weak as she collapsed to the floor.

"Carla!" Elena ran over to Carla lying down lifeless.

Naomi was shocked at what Carla did, she would never put her life on the line for anybody. "I cant believe you did that."

"It was the only way to save Elena." Carla said with her dying breath.

"Carla, why would you give your life for me?" Elena tearfully asked as she held Carla close.

Tears filled Carla's eyes as she answered Elena. "I know in my heart that this is what friends would you, even if we aren't friends."

Elena tearfully smiled as she looked straight in Carla's eyes "Your right, Carla. This is what friends would do, and you are my friend."

Carla tearfully smiled when she heard those words.

Carla was close to fading away, but then all of a sudden Elena's magic triggered and healed Carla. She was restored quickly in human form.

"Carla?" She was still unconscious. Elena checked her pulse. "She's still alive!"

"Your magic must have eliminated the killing spell before it could get to her." said Mateo

"My love healed her." Elena realized.

"She's still unconscious, we need to get her back to the castle." said Gabe

Gabe lifted Carla's lifeless body and the whole team headed back to the castle.


	20. Carla's Surprise

Hey Everyone! here's the moment you'll all have ben waiting for in Carla's redemption arc.

Enjoy!

* * *

Carla was back at the palace but this time she was in a castle room laying on a bed with a white nightgown.

The whole family was here along with Dona Paloma.

Carla's eyes were opening as she was waking up. "Carla, are you okay? Elena asked.

"What happened?" asked Carla as she woke up from her coma.

"You were unconscious after you Elena saved you from the killing spell you extracted from her" said Mateo.

"What you did was the bravest thing I've ever seen!" said Gabe.

"It was?" Carla asked.

"Of course, you're a hero!" said Francisco.

"I am?" Carla asked again.

Isabel was grateful that Carla saved her sister's life. "Of course! You saved my sister. Thank you, Carla!" Isabel hugged Carla as she would hug her sister and her grandparents. Carla felt awkward as Elena's younger sister hugged her, she didn't know what do. "_I'm I supposed hug her back?" _she thought. Carla slowly wrapped her arms around Isabel as she embraced the hug.

Luisa felt remorseful for being strict with Carla. "I'm so sorry for being so hard on you, I let Esteban's treachery cloud my mind, I couldn't show love to you in your darkest times. Please forgive me?"

Naomi felt shameful as she approached Carla. "When I saw you, I thought you would never change, that be creul and evil just like your mother, but I was wrong." Naomi sobbed. She felt guilty for misjudging her harshly. "You saved my best friend, I would've lost Elena if it wasn't for you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Carla smiled. "I sholuld apologize too, for the whole Rita thing, and I hope we can start all over again as friends since I didn't give you a good first impression the first time we met."

"You know it." Naomi tearfully agreed.

"And perhaps I was wrong about you too" Dona Paloma admitted. "I suppose some people aren't as bad as we think."

"Thank you for saving my life, Carla." said Elena.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Carla replied.

"Well, you truly have changed!" Elena smiled.

"Hopefully for the better." Naomi joyfully added.

Carla's heart was full of joy, it felt good to be loved and appreciated.

"We have a surprise for you, it's a little reward for saving the crown princess." Elena smiled.

"You don't have to reward me anything." Carla humbled herself. "I don't even deserve to be rewarded after everything I've done.

"Trust me, you'll want this." Elena insisted. "Come with us."

...

Elena, her family, her friends and Dona Paloma led Carla to the garden there they saw the statue of Victor Delgado.

Carla was confused. "Why did you bring me out here to see my father?"

Mateo smiled as he pulled out the reversal potion.

Carla thought it was to good to be true. "Wait, you mean...?"

"Yes Carla, you've earned it." Elena smiled

Carla hugged Elena with tears of joy. "Thank you!"

Elena embraced the hug as she knew it was time to reunite a family.

"Mateo." Elena motioned to him.

Mateo poured the reversal potion on the statue and Victor Delagado was revived.

Carla ran to him with open arms, "PAPA! PAPA!"

"Carla!" Victor hugged his daughter with tears running down his face. "Oh mija, im so glad you're okay."

"Thanks to Elena." Carla said. "She and her friends took care of me while I was in prison, they promised they would bring you back if I helped fight Ash."

Victor looked up to see Elena and the royal family with smiles on their faces.

Victor didn't understand. "Why? Why would you help my daughter, after everything we've done to you?"

Elena answered the question with love and compassion. "Because familia is important to everyone, and I come to realize there's more to your story than I thought."

Victor eyes were filled with tears as he was grateful to Elena for taking care of his daughter. "Thank you, princess, I'm sorry for everything."

"Victor, You should know that Carla, risked her life to save me from Ash." Elena informed.

Victor looked to his daughter "You did?"

"Yes, I would do anything to get you back" Carla emotionally said to her father.

Victor felt sad and ashamed for what he put his daughter through, it didn't have to come to the point where Carla had to face her evil mother and risk her life for the crown princess. "Oh mija, Im so sorry for putting you through the path of evil, I was so focused on power, I almost lost the flower of my life, you deserve a better life than this. I promise I will never encourage you to do anything that's wrong again."

Elena was sad when she had to bring some heartbreaking news, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but since you still have committed a numerous amount of crimes in Avalor, by law, I have to put you in jail."

"We'll take the punishments, Elena." Carla accepted.

Elena had more to say. "Carla, you've already proven yourself. Your father on the other hand has a lot to make up for, he'll do community service for every criminal act he has ever done, it's the only way he'll make things right with you and us. Until then, you can stay with us."

"Really?" Carla said.

"Of course, we would love to take you in" Francisco happily agreed.

"And one more thing." Elena added. "You can visit your father anytime you want, you just need the Captain of the Guard's permission."

Carla looked to her father.

Victor was okay with this. "It's okay Mija, I have to take responsibility for my actions and pay my debt so you can have a better life."I just want you to be happy.

Carla understood. "Don't worry, Papa, I promise to visit you when I can. Till then, I will be a better person. and once we're together again, we'll be a happy family."

Victor and Carla gave each other one more hug before he is sent to the dungeon.

"I love you Carla." Victor said.

"I love you too, Papa." said Carla.

Elena gave them a little moment to themselves before she had to carry the order. "Gabe, please escort Victor back to the dungeon." her heart broke when she said that.

Gabe escorted Victor back to the dungeon.

Elena felt sad for Carla, sure she has her father back, but by law he has to be put in prison and make up for criminal deeds, even if they have to be separated again. I was the most hardest decision, to make as a ruler ever since she decided to exile Esteban. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." Elena said to Carla.

Carla was fine with it. "It's okay Elena, I will do whatever it takes to make things right, even to take down Ash once and for all."

"You wont go through it alone." Elena encouraged. "Because now, you have a friend to be with you by your side."

"Make that two friends." said Naomi.

"Three friends." said Mateo.

"And Gabe too." Elena added.

"And you'll have us to guide you." Luisa added.

"Welcome to our familia, Carla!" said Francisco.

"You're going to love it here!" Isabel smiled.

as Carla smiled at the family, she and Elena both hugged because they knew they had found a friend in each other.

* * *

and here we are! your Carla arc redemption and a semi Victor arc redemption, but the story is not over yet. Ash and Esteban are still part of this story, and we're going to get an Esteban redemption soon. We'll see where this story goes as the season progresses.


End file.
